Where the Lines Blur
by radiance x
Summary: As their alter egos, they feel like they can be a little bolder, a little braver. HannahLola, MileyLilly. Oneshot, femslash.


Where the Lines Blur

**A/N:** This is my first Hannah Montana fic. I hope this isn't confusing – it might get a little too multiple personality disorder to keep up with. . . I don't know. I wrote this at 5 in the morning, so there's some insight as to why it's so. . . cracky. Also, it's femslash, so if that's not your thing, I don't need to hear about it in reviews. Just hit the back button.

Reviews are always appreciated.

xxx

As their alter egos, they feel like they can be a little bolder, a little braver.

000

Lola's wearing a wig the color of bubble gum, eye shadow to her brow, bracelets to her elbows. She's standing a little taller tonight (and not just because of the three inch heels). Even if she's not in the spotlight, she's Hannah's number one, and that's what matters most. She watches her best friend sing, and admires from her spot backstage.

000

The crowd is really great tonight, even if the wig is making Hannah's ears sweat a little and she can feel her make up dripping off. She doesn't care, though, not really, because all she's thinking as she runs backstage is what Lilly – Lola – thought.

Lola tells her she was awesome, like usual, and hugs her, her bracelets jangling, shining pretty in the light. Hannah accepts the hug and, as they entwine, she's consciously aware of her hand on Lola's back.

000

They hop in the limo and go to another one of Kelly Clarkson's extravagant parties. Mr. Stewart said it was alright if they were home by curfew.

Lola slips her arm through Hannah's and Hannah rests her head on Lola's shoulders.

"That was a great show, rockstar."

They're Lilly's word, but Lola's mouth.

"You always say that."

Miley's word, Hannah's mouth.

They both know the lines blurred along time ago, but now they're trying to find out what it means.

000

It's loud, as to be expected. Hannah makes the rounds, says hi to Kelly and Lola fades into the background. She thinks she saw Justin Timberlake near the pool, but Hannah drags her away before she can be sure.

Lola takes a drink as Hannah ushers her around. She grabs onto her hand to keep from getting separated.

000

"And this is Lola," Hannah introduces her as, and the words sound beautiful and special falling from her lips, and Lola leans in a little bit closer.

Hannah puts her arm around her waist and escorts her away after she exchanges pleasantries.

000

They dance.

The music is too loud to be paying attention to anyone else. Hannah spins Lola around again and again and Lola laughs.

Lola thinks about kissing Hannah then, but she's sure it's just that drink talking. _Or thinking, seeing as she's not really talking._ _Whatever._ She's laughing again as Hannah brings her closer and doesn't have time to give that much thought.

000

Lola plays with strands of Hannah's hair in the limo.

Hannah's tired and Lola is too, and maybe still a bit tipsy although she could have _sworn _that second drink was Diet Coke.

Hannah's head's placed on Lola's lap. Lola can't help but think how pretty Miley's real hair is, brown and wavy and smelling of flowers. Her fingers accidentally brush the side of her face as she lets golden hair slip through her fingers. Hannah smiles, wide and kind of goofy, just like Miley.

The hair is what makes Lola pretend she's not _really_ Miley. Because Miley knows how to ruin moments of accidental finger to face grazes. Miley ruins moments like these with questions, and Lilly doesn't think she has the answers quite yet.

000

They both walk into Miley's bedroom and crash on the bed. These are the final moments, where they can be brave and honest, before things go back to the way they were.

Hannah places a hand on Lola's shoulder, tracing a random pattern with her manicured fingers.

Lola sits up then, her head in her hand, because she could feel it in Hannah's touch, and stares her in the eye.

"Lilly?" Miley asks, because she's broken character, but Lola's too busy staring into those eyes.

Miley is surprised when Lola leans in and kisses Hannah, tasting warmness and strawberry lip gloss and home, everything she was almost certain she'd imagined in all of her daydreams.

Hannah tastes it, too, and savors the moment. Miley pulls away.

"Lilly?" she asks again, and Lola kind of wishes she would just shut up and not ruin the moment, for once.

The words can't form in Lilly's mouth, though. She tries to avert her gaze somewhere else, anywhere else that Miley isn't looking.

"What was that?" The question's barely a question, because Miley knows the answer.

"Don't be stupid," Lilly says, amazed the paralyzing fear gave her the opportunity to speak.

The silence becomes rapidly unsettling. It's obvious that neither girl is ready to make the next move.

But Miley, who can't take the painstaking silence, does the only she can think of and kisses her, hard and searching for answers, for Lilly.

And it's Lilly who's kissing back this time.

END


End file.
